User talk:OuroborosCobra
For older discussions, see my 2006 archive and my 2007 archive. Jaz talk 00:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Lonely What the hell happened? One second the IRC channel for MA is full, the next I am alone. Literally, no one else is present! --OuroborosCobra talk 07:10, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Gotta love net-splits. -- Sulfur 10:54, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Tell me about it. We had at least three over the night. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Spock Vulcan/Human Hybrid Hybrid or not, he is what everybody thinks of on hearing the word 'Vulcan'. Heck, he and Kirk are what everybody thinks of on hearing the words 'Star Trek'. And hybrid or not, he was, in upbringing and appearance, Vulcan through and through. He must be included in any sidebar of images of Vulcans, as he is now, with a note of his hybrid nature. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:25, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :We aren't here to cater to what everyone "thinks", we are here to present factual information. Placing him above actual Vulcans does not make factual sense when he wasn't one. Even placing him in that article is somewhat questionable. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:30, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Administrator Shran saw it fit to move it down the sidebar, but not delete it, as you can see in the article's history. Take it up with him. Geez... – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:35, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Why would I take up with him what he did that is essentially what I just said here needed to be done, not place him before actual Vulcans? I suggest you re-read my statement. Irregardless, You still are the initial adder of the photo, I'm not going to take it up with everyone that has done edits since then. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:37, 8 November 2007 (UTC) And I am telling you that I saw what he did long before you sent me a message about it and I agree. Furthur, I have noticed that you seem to need to get in the last word. I am not going to play that game. This discussion is closed.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 23:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :Sorry, but you didn't tell me any such thing until just now. You told me to go take it up with Shran, and I explained why I wasn't going to. Your last message is the only one where you tell you agree. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) "MA rank" I see that your "MA rank" is lieutenant junior grade. Is this official? If it is, how can I find my rank? Thanks. :It's completely unofficial, and you assign it yourself based on how you think you compare to other editors. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Species Mentioned/Seen I made those articles so that people would know what species were seen without mixing up the other articles. --Homesun talk 06:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :First off, you didn't "make" any articles, you added sections to existing ones. Second off, you didn't include any information that wasn't already there, and in the proper section. All of that information is already in the agreed upon references section. We've been going through this with you for more than a year now, whether in the form of Homesun or the IP address you used before creating an account. Having your edits reverted every time since roughly August 2006 should be getting a message across by now. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:02, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Why are people putting the Species Mentioned/Seen on the episode pages? --Homesun talk bio-mimetic gel isn’t at illegal per se It is also possible that bio-mimetic gel isn’t at illegal per se. Dr. Bashir is quoted as saying “Bio-mimetic gel is a restricted substance. Its sale is strictly prohibited by Federation law.” and goes on to explain that it can be hazardous if handled incorrectly. I submit that just because it has illegal applications it dose not make it an illegal substance. I would imagine a similar reaction from a Starfleet Tactical Officer if they were approached by someone attempting to purchase quantum torpedoes. One would image why Starfleet Medical Officers would stockpile illegal goods? The USS Fleming a Federation medical transport was transporting Bio-mimetic gel (TNG: Force of Nature). Dr. Bashir was able to provide Captain Sisko with 85 liters of Bio-mimetic gel (DS9: In the Pale Moonlight) and Tom Paris (presumably at the request of the Doctor and with the permission or under the orders of Captain Janeway) was preparing to transport some from Bahrat’s trade station near the Nekrit Expanse in the Delta Quadrant (VOY: Fair Trade). It clearly also has some legitimate medicinal value. I further submit that it seems likely since “attempting to obtain bio-mimetic gel is a felony under Federation law.” that their may be some sort of governmental licencing involved in possessing and transporting the gel. This is my first contribution I'd like to hear your thoughts. :See Talk:Bio-mimetic gel. Please keep conversations in one place. Thanks – Cleanse 05:28, 12 November 2007 (UTC) This is defiantly not a personal attack. I’ve seen comments like that all over the site, why am I being singled out? I know I’m new here and I’ve got to learn the ropes I don’t want to ruffle any feathers but it seems like everyone is on my case. What's the deal?? Captain Chris 23:07, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but you are not seeing accusations of being "the image police" all over the site. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:15, 14 November 2007 (UTC) ::I think he was referring Talk:Commando. Comments like that are at several places on the site – but Captainchris, you're not being singled out. We explain the policy to everyone who violates it because they are new. We try to anyway. Either that, or we delete the talk page altogether. --From Andoria with Love 05:41, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Ration merger There's simply no reason to separate two articles on rations. The Bashir candybar was mentioned in both of them! --Captain Covington 20:02, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes. Maybe so. But do it properly. . And bring up on the talk page there. -- Sulfur 22:45, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::I should add that simple mention of the Bashir candy bar in both of what are lengthy articles (with much more than the candy bar) is not grounds for merger. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:14, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :::Here, here, lol. --Icesyckel 23:57, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Tholian Thanks for the revert; I hadn't read that guideline. Cheers! Captain Infinity 01:56, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :No problem. It's one of our "weirder" policies, to be sure. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:59, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Juniors Party Species Can you please add these please. -- :I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:50, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::He's referring to the various aliens seen during Q (Junior)'s party (rave in main engineering) in "Q2". --Jörg 19:57, 7 December 2007 (UTC) My editing Look, I'm just confused, chief. Overloaded Titles? Seven of Nine was Voyager's head of astrometrics, with sensor analysts such as Tal Celes working under her. I.e. Chief of Astrometrics. I.e. Chief Astrometrician. It is understood what the term means. True, the series never used the term, but her position sometimes needs to be stated and this is as good a name as any. As for Harry Kim, he was Operations Manager. It is, as I saw you say in a discussion once, about completeness.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 16:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :If it was never used by the series, why in hell are we using it here? -- Sulfur 16:49, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Exactly. This is the type of over personalizing of the articles that is getting everything Voyager in trouble on MA at the moment. There is also a good reason why "Chief Astrometrician" was never used. It sounds lousy! A best, they would have said "Chief of Astrometrics". --OuroborosCobra talk 18:03, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::I should add that the practice at MA for titles has been pretty much rank and name only, position and other details only if relevant to the statement in question. Not anywhere and everywhere. Even when applicable, we don't o it the way it has been done on the Voyager episode articles, and now getting into the in-universe articles. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:06, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Well,if I had been told that before, then I would have not done so. A simple note on my talk page would have sufficed. As for your other comments, on "over personalizing of the articles that is getting everything Voyager in trouble on MA at the moment"...if this is a reference to my style of writing summaries... I have said this to Shran and now I am telling you. It is my conviction that a reader of a summary enjoys reading it more with some life in it. I have been told by some, including an admin, that they like it. If that is a problem, if all that is desired is a flat-out report, then I am definitely the wrong guy to do it and shall not anymore. And since episode summaries constitute the bulk of my contributions, then if it is a problem, I'll leave MA, because I'd be serving no purpose here. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:01, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Chief Astrometician" doesn't bring life, it makes it difficult to read. Same with many of these overloaded titles. Which admin threw support behind this? It isn't my goal to make you leave, but if your editing practices are so inflexible that you are unwilling to work with the community and accept some constructive criticism, and your decision is to leave, I wish you well. That said I hope you are flexible. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:09, 10 December 2007 (UTC)